Christmas Kiss
by Scarpaw
Summary: It's Christmas time at Duel Academy. However, not everyone is happy about the holidays. Can our little hero cheer this kid up? Christmas oneshot or Twoshot. I don't know what it's called. Side story to Guardians of the Worlds


Hi!! I'm stopping Guardians of the Worlds for a little Christmas one-shot! Well…. My crappy excuse for one. The pairing is JadenOC. Most of you should know who she is if you've read Guardians of the Worlds before. So, onto the story!

**Christmas Kiss**

It was Christmas Eve at Duel Academy. Everybody was laughing, and putting up the Christmas decorations. Well… Everybody but one person. That was Jeanna.

Jeanna stood outside of Duel Academy, wearing a pink jacket over her uniform. She sighed when she saw everybody laughing and having fun. She really missed her family.

_We're still with you, you know?_ Jeanna looked over to see her older sister, Kaitlyn, smiling at her.

"I know," Jeanna said sadly, "But it isn't the same. You, Alicia, and Ryan are all dead!" Kaitlyn tried to say something to her little sister, but Jeanna wouldn't listen to her. Jeanna went and ran through the forest crying, not caring where her feet took her.

After a while of running, she ended up at one of the cliffs far away from the Slifer Dorm. She sat down, with her legs dangling over the edge. She was still crying, her tear-stained cheeks numbing her face with the cold. And it didn't help with the fierce wind blowing.

Little did she know someone had followed her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Silver Bells,_

_Silver Bells,_

_ It's Christmas time in the City._

Everybody in the gym was decking it all out with Christmas stuff. Well…. Most of them anyway. Chazz was chasing Syrus around because Syrus had dumped tinsel on him in the name of Christmas. Chazz hadn't even bothered to take the tinsel off, so it looked pretty funny.

_ Hear them ring,_

_Hear them ring,_

_Soon it will be Christmas Day!_

Jeanna was also seemingly missing. Jenny and Jenna didn't even know where she went, and they seemed like the little Slifer's keepers. They said she also disappeared on Christmas Eve, and didn't show for a couple days. The wind started howling loudly. The song on the Christmas CD.

_ You better watch out,_

_You better not cry,_

_You better not pout,_

_I'm telling you why._

The other person not working was Jaden. He was staring out the window with a mildly bored look on his face. He seemed to be watching something…. Or someone.

"Jaden aren't you going to help?" Alexis asked as she hung ornaments on the tree, "I thought you loved Christmas." Jaden ignored her.

"He's probably missing his family," Jesse commented.

"Yeah," Jenna said agreeing with Jesse, "Just give him a little time.

_He's making a list,_

_He's checking it twice,_

_ Gonna find out who's naughty and nice,_

_ Santa Clause is coming to town!_

_Santa Clause is coming to town!_

Before anything else could happen, Jaden put his coat on and ran out the door before anybody could say anything. It was pretty odd.

"Where are you going, sarge?" Hassleberry asked as Jaden whipped out the door, wrapping his scarf around his neck. Hassleberry didn't get an answer though.

"Maybe he's going to console Jeanna!" Atticus cried dramatically. He and Jenny were trying to make strings of popcorn to put on the tree. Note the word TRYING. It wasn't really working. And it didn't help that Atticus kept eating the popcorn.

_Comet and Cupid,_

_But do you recall,_

_The most famous reindeer of them all?_

_Rudolph, the red nosed reindeer,_

_Had a very shiny nose,_

_And if you ever saw it,_

_You would even say it glows,_

"That's it, I'm changing the song!" Chazz snapped after hearing a few verses of Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer. Blaire giggled.

"Don't be such a scrooge, Chazz," Blaire said, "It's the holiday time." They worked in silence for a while until the CD player changed songs in the middle of Rudolph. The song had changed to Have a Holly Jolly Christmas. Jesse and Jenna worked silently on putting the holly up.

As they put the last of the holly up, something caught them. Not literally, but close enough.

_ Oh ho, the mistletoe,_

Jesse and Jenna were standing under the mistletoe.

_ Somebody waits for you,_

_Kiss her once for me!_

"Looks like you two have to kiss," Alexis and Atticus said together. Jesse and Jenna looked at each other nervously.

"Do we have to?" they chorused. They looked at each other then blushed.

"Yes," Blaire said firmly, "Unless you want to be stuck there the whole night." Alexis nodded.

"Besides," Mindy piped up, "It's only a kiss. No big deal." All the girls nodded. They guys didn't care. Jesse gave Jenna a quick peck on the cheek and tried to escape from the mistletoe.

"No way!" Blaire said, "Kiss on the lips!" Boy, Atticus must have got to her. It really did seem like she was trying to set Jesse and Jenna up.

"Fine," they said, they'd only do it if it got them away from the mistletoe. With that the two kissed. It seemed like the two would never break away. When they finally broke the kiss, the two went red blushing. Never knew what the mistletoe could do for a relationship. Outside, snow started to fall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Jaden finally found Jeanna, she was sitting on the edge of a cliff crying. He soundlessly walked over to her and sat down next to her. She seemed to ignore him and kept crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, his voice full of concern. Jeanna jumped at the sound of his voice.

"I-I-It's n-n-nothing," Jeanna stuttered, not sure if she was stuttering because of the cold, or because of Jaden. She looked up at Jaden with her face streaked with tear-stains. Jaden laughed.

"What?" she asked not knowing what he was laughing about.

"Your face," he said, then unwound his scarf, "It's stained" Jeanna's face went red in embarrassment.

"Let me help you with that," Jaden sad, trying to clean her face with his scarf. It made Jeanna laugh.

"Why were you crying?" Jaden asked Jeanna again, rewording the question.

"I told you Jaden, it's nothing," Jeanna said quickly. She made to leave, but Jaden grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"You didn't seem like it was nothing," Jaden said, his eyes seemingly glowing in the moonlight, "Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" Jeanna drew in a deep breath. She might as well tell Jaden.

"Christmas was my family's favorite time of year," Jeanna told Jaden.

"And you miss them?" Jaden asked Jeanna, and Jeanna gave a small laugh.

"More than you think," Jeanna said more to herself, rather than Jaden.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked, curious. Jeanna chuckled.

"Well," Jeanna said trying to figure out a way to word it, "You see… Um…" Then Jeanna suddenly burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" Jaden asked, wrapping his arm around Jeanna's shoulder. After a couple of minutes Jeanna had calmed herself down for the most part.

"I don't have a family," Jeanna admitted, "They are dead. Sure, Jenny and Jenna are my friends and are with me for the most part, but it never seems like I have family."

"Of course you have family on Christmas," Jaden told Jeanna, "Everybody has family on Christmas." Jeanna looked over at Jaden.

"Really?" she said, trying hard not to cry. Jaden nodded.

"My parents are hardly ever home," Jaden said, "So we rarely spend Christmas together. But since I came here to Duel Academy, I didn't have to spend Christmas alone anymore. It's like my friends at Duel Academy were my adoptive family." Jeanna smiled at Jaden.

"I would've never guessed," Jeanna admitted, looking at Jaden.

"And," Jaden added, smiling at Jeanna, "This Christmas, I'd like you to be part of my family." Jeanna looked at Jaden, surprised.

"You would?" Jeanna said, hardly believing Jaden. He nodded. At that moment a shooting star came shooting through the sky.

"Look," he said, "A shooting star! Make a wish Jeanna." Jeanna smiled, and shook her head.

"I have everything I'd want on Christmas right now," Jeanna said, "You can have the wish, I don't need it. Cause I'd rather be right here with you, Jaden." Jaden smiled at Jeanna. Before either of them realized it, they were kissing.

"So would I," Jaden said after the kiss. Right then, snow started falling.

"It's snowing!" Jeanna said. Jaden laughed. He stood up.

"Come on Jeanna," Jaden said, "Let's go back to the gym." Jeanna nodded and got up from the side of the cliff. And they headed back towards the Academy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When they made it back to the gym, everybody was still putting decorations up. The last thing to be put on the tree was the star.

"Jeanna," Alexis called from halfway across the room, "You can put the star on the tree!" Jeanna smiled, and she and Jaden ran over towards the tree. Time was ticking down to midnight. Jeanna grabbed the star from Alexis and climbed the ladder to put the star on the top of the tree.

Then, just as the clock struck midnight, Jeanna topped the tree off with the star. Then something happened. A shimmering light came falling over the tree, engulfing it.

After the light vanished, on the tree and surrounding it were several presents for everybody. However, as Jeanna went to climb down the ladder, she lost her footing and started to fall. She never hit the ground though. That's because someone caught her. It was Jaden. He was smiling at her.

"Thanks for catching me," Jeanna said. Jaden put Jeanna down. Jeanna however, clung to the scarf Jaden forgot to take off.

"Hey!" he said, give me my scarf back!" Jeanna laughed as Jaden started chasing her for his scarf.

"You've got to catch me first!" she teased. Jenny and Jenna smiled, they hadn't seen her this happy on Christmas before.

When Jaden finally caught Jeanna, it was under the mistletoe.

"Now you have to kiss!" Jenna and Jesse shouted gleefully. They were probably happy that they weren't the only ones trapped under the mistletoe.

Jaden and Jeanna though, didn't object to the kiss. To them, it was a great way to start Christmas Day. A kiss under the mistletoe.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, there's my one-shot, two-shot, or whatever the heck it's called! I've never typed one of these before, so I think I did a good job on it. But, it's up to you. Read and Review!


End file.
